An intragastric expandable member, such as, e.g., a balloon, may be inserted into a subject's stomach for, among other things, treating obesity. The intragastric balloon may be delivered transorally while deflated with the assistance of an endoscope. Visualization through the endoscope may be important for achieving proper placement of the intragastric balloon. Visualization may be hindered by the intragastric balloon during delivery, depending on the orientation of the intragastric balloon relative to the endoscope. For example, pushing the intragastric balloon ahead of the endoscope may hinder visualization by obstructing the view of an imaging device at a distal end of the endoscope. Moving the intragastric balloon to a side of the endoscope, so that the intragastric balloon and endoscope are side-by-side, may aid visualization. However, it may also make it more difficult to maneuver the intragastric balloon and/or the endoscope due to a narrow diameter of the esophagus relative to a cross-sectional dimension of the intragastric balloon and endoscope when side-by-side.
In view of the above, there remains a need for systems and methods for delivering and deploying intragastric expandable members, such as, e.g., balloons, in a subject's stomach (or in other anatomical portions) in a reliable and efficient manner, and in a manner that aids visualization without hindering maneuverability.